Rio 3: Bird war
Rio 3: Bird War is a 2017 Cgi-Amimated film and its the 3rd film in the Rio films. It was released on the 1st of december 2017. Plot Its been 2 years since Blu and his family arrived to the Amazon jungle and has been going to Rio for the summer, but one of the summer trips reunite Blu to his bird family. His live cant get better but with him in toll to be the new leader of the flock and new and old enemys trying to destory everything he loves, Blu has to do what he has never done before, fight. Cast *Jessie Eisenburg as Blu, a male Blue spix-Macaw from Moose Lake who find out he was born in Rio *Anne Hathaway as Jewel, a Female Blue spix-Macaw who is Blu's mate, she is afraid that she will lose Blu by his birth family or the enemys of his. *Jared Leto as Javier, a male blue-Spix-Macaw who is jealous at his brother for having a family and is set course with Blu's old and new enemys to kill him. *Hugh Jackman as Logan, a Male blue Spix-Macaw who is Blu's long lost Father *Penelope Cruz as Laura, a Female blue Spix-Macaw who is Blu's long lost Mother *Gal Gadot as Beth, a Female blue Spix-Macaw who is Blu's long lost sister *Andy Garcia Eduardo, a Male blue spix-Macaw who is Jewel's father and soon to be formar leader of the flock *Will.I.Am as Pedro, a Red Crested Cardinal who likes nothing but to party snd is one of Blu and Jewels friends *Jamie Foxx as Nico, a Yellow Canary who is very smooth and calm and is one of Blu and Jewels friends. *Geroge Lopiz as Rafael, a Tocan who is a founder of Carveval and Is a true friend to Blu as he said if it was not with him, Blu and Jewel would not be together *Tracy Morgan as Luiz, a Bulldog who always get left behind and is one of Blu and Jewel's friend *Bruno Mars as Roborto, A blue Spix Macaw who is a talant singer but can be a wimp. *Rita Moreno as Mimi, a Spix Macaw who is Eduardo's Sister and Jewel's aunt. *Phlip Lawarance as Felipe, a Scarlet Macaw who had a rivaly with Eduardo and the spix macaw, he is now a friend of them *Jermanie Clement as Nigel, a Cockatoo who teams up with Javier as he promies him to get his revenge on Blu. *Kristen Chenoweth as Gabi, A tree frog who is still trying to get use to be a non poison frog thanks to Bla, she teams up with Javier because Nigel is. *Djimon Hounsou as Deji, a Green Ibis who joins with Javier as he hope to not be a wimp. *Rachel Crow as Carla, A music Lover spix-Macaw who always help Nico and Pedro when they need help, She is the oldest daughter of Blu and Jewel *Picere Gagon as Tiageo, A crazy prank lover Spix Macaw who is Blu and Jewel's only Son *Amanda Stenburg as Bla, a very smart Spix Macaw who told Gabi that she's not poison, snhe is the youngest Daughter of Blu and Jewel Devlement Dirictor Calos Sandara stand down from dicactod chair so he can do Ferderland so hes been replaced by Steve Martino, director of the Penauts Movie, the cast was annoced on febuary of 2017, it was comfermed by Steve that Leslie Mann, Jake T Austin and Rodrigo Santoro wont be returning to Play Linda, Fernado and Tullio. Songs On the Road, sang by Will.I.Am, Jamie Foxx and Rachel Crow. Wish to fly, sang by Tracy Morgan and Jessie Eisenburg War, sang by Jared Leto Your my half, Sang by Anne Hathaway Leadership is on you, Sang by Andy Garcia and Hugh Jackman Your mean nothing to me, Sang by Jermane Clement and Kristen Chanoweth My destiny, Sang by Jessie Eisenburg and George Lopiz Blu is Family, sang by Bruno Mars, Anne Hathaway, Will.I.Am, Jamie Foxx, Geroge Lopiz, Tracy Morgain and Gal Gadot You dont desirve, Sang by Jessie Eisenburg and Jared Leto Rebamtion, sang by Kristen Chanoweth, Rachel Crow, Piecre Gagon, Amanda Stenburg and DJimon Housou No won cant separte us, Sang by the cast 24k Magic sang by Bruno Mars Famiiy is Heart, sang by Will.I.Am, Bruno Mars, Jared Leto and Elton John. Reference Hugh Jackman's Character is named after Wolverine while People Cruz plays Laura, name after X-23 Blu made s reference of the dceu as Blue said that he's not a bold evil mastermind, he reference Led luthor which Eisenburg. He is not the only one defence the dceu as Jaiver said that he played a mad character but decided to leave after seeing the movie with his character having little screen times, this reference him playing as Joker in Suicide Squard and the problems with leto. Edudaro made a Ice age refrence as he said to Deji, im not fat, im puffy. Pedro made a Angry bird refence twice, one humming the theam and second time saying this bird is so angry, we are desanting from dinosaurs, it's simmaler to reds speach in the angry bird movie. Carla freaked out after Tiageo showed her a wet poster of the brazil poster of the Emoji Movie. Nigel made a refence saying that like my own Dreamworks, we cancell plans for no reasons. Blu made a refernce to Javier as he said to Javier his money greed may get him a leadership to a video game company, refernce EA. Tiageo makes a couple of Meme refernce indludeing Dabbing, singing Everyday Bro, Sayed i am the one after he used a mud bath to cover a evil bird eye and says one does not simpfy a good time to Run, refernceing the lord of the rings meme. Robotro refence that his crush on Beth makes him locked out of heven, reference Bruno Mars's song of the same name. Luiz made a reference saying Let's Fly, refernce the first Rio when Blu said the same line only to ride on Luiz. Category:Rio Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:2017 films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Disney animated films